


It Must Be Bunnies

by auwana, DontBeJelly, jaguarspot, Jesi_Ki_Kage



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Power Rangers, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Ficlets, Gen, Multi, One Shot, Short One Shot, Warnings at start of each chapter, incomplete story ideas, master dump pile, tags updated per chapter, who let the plot bunnies out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26538499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auwana/pseuds/auwana, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontBeJelly/pseuds/DontBeJelly, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaguarspot/pseuds/jaguarspot, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesi_Ki_Kage/pseuds/Jesi_Ki_Kage
Summary: gestures through the doorIn here is the dozens upon dozens of spin off ideas that we have had as we fed the plot bunnies instead of finished writing existing ones. It's about dang time we started sharing these incomplete little wonders. Primary focus is Power Rangers verse crossed over with Marvel, Supergirl, and everything our brains could make fit. Fandoms and tags to be added. Warnings posted per chapter.If you like a chapter, please leave your comment there as different people wrote different chapters and we'd all love to hear what you think!Chapter 1 is the index/table of contents.Enjoy!
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	1. Index of Madness

**Author's Note:**

> The master dumping ground for all the various ideas we've brainstormed over the years that none of us have bothered to sit down and finish. The brainstorming that formed these ideas also formed several of our posted/finished works to include but not limited to: Shards, Gravity Well, WNNWNF, and more. Note that We're Not Nameless, We're Not Faceless was out first attempt at controlling the plot bunnies but finishing some as one shots. We did not succeed. 
> 
> There will be a lot of OC/SI fic but NO reader POV fic. Ariel, Vida, and Danica are all fully flushed personalities of their own right.

Welcome to the land of plot bunnies, crossovers, and OC/SI generated by leaving us all alone on a discord server. Here is your table of contents, annotated with chapter title, main characters/pairings, what twist was added this time, and any warnings we feel need to be added.

Example: The Title Goes Here; any pairings; version description

Chapters:

2\. Loki Tries to Brainwash Ranger Maria; gen fic; 2 versions

3\. Why Interrupting Meetings Fail (Ranger Maria); background Blackhill; 2 versions

4\. Three Rangers & Their Orgs Respond (mega crossover); backgound pairings; 4 versions

5\. Allergic to Cats


	2. Loki Tries to Brainwash Ranger Maria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if in that tunnel when Loki was trying to escape with a brainwashed Clint and some others, he also tries to brainwash Maria?   
> Primary author: Jaguarspot
> 
> Yellow Lightspeed Rescue Ranger Maria verse; the Rangers all know each other and stay in touch
> 
> Canon Typical Violence; Near-Death Experiences; Everybody Lives (this is the Power Rangers)

Version 2: Partial Success

Loki uses the scepter and it works.

Maria's eyes go dead and glowy. Fury swears up a storm when he sees a blank-eyed Hill in the escaping Jeep with Loki, because Maria does indeed know basically everything and has access to everything else. 

Loki is vaguely pleased but has the more immediate concern of escaping the facility and getting to somewhere they can get to work. He doesn’t really turn to his new assets yet.

Except, he does. He asks Clint and Maria for a place to hide where Shield wont find them. Orders them to Shield proof it to keep hidden. 

However, by the point they get there, Maria has been mind controlled for a few hours. As an Inactive Ranger, she lacks the thicker protection the Grid is continually developing for Active Rangers as a result of all the usual mindfuckery.

But, her mind was breached by an infinity stone, the natural enemy of the Grid, so it triggers a slightly larger response to the mind control, like an allergic reaction. Plus, Maria herself is a Yellow, so she has a more direct connection to Kira, whose mind immunity is as close to unbreachable as possible.

Loki's control is slipping, even if it's slow enough and mild enough that no one can really notice it yet.

No one except other Yellows and her old teammates, who have a sudden gut feeling that something is wrong, even if they don't quite know what or with who.

When Loki interrogates Clint, he spills with no resistance. Things he would normally keep secret to protect his friends, his partner, he shares. The hospital fire, Drekov's daughter, etc. When Loki questions Maria, she also tells him a lot. However, when Loki tries to use it against Fury, something interesting happens. Fury notices a good 90% of the information is the taught to agents to say if they were held at gunpoint or forced to speak. Info that would trip silent alarms if acted upon. Outdated data. Outright lies that are still good enough to stand up to scrutiny by Clint and others under Loki's control.

Utterly useless data that meant Hill was fighting back.

A coded message that spells "New York, K reactor"

But Loki doesn't know this. Nor does he know that in the days since he took Maria Power Rangers all over the world and beyond have been checking in, performing a headcount until they discovered who wasn't answering. From there the Rangers put their heads together and did what they do best: come up with a plan short notice and on the fly.

Everything is going accord to Loki's plan, right up until it's not.

Clint manages to blow up the first turbine of the helicarrier, and it starts going down, and Hulk gets triggered.

But that's when it all changes.

A Zord shows up out of nowhere, gets under the busted turbine and easily holds it up until Tony can get it fixed. Another Zord heads to the first opening they see - a hole in the hull from the bomb - and lets a small team of people in. Among them are Trent who has invisibility, Charlie who has magic, Dana who has military rank, and Maria, who was rescued by them just an hour before, when they stormed Loki's hideout the moment Clint left to blow the carrier.

They released Maria, who'd been left behind to ensure everything went to plan, and then they thwarted all of Loki's plan there, arrested those who were there willingly, and gave 'cognitive recalibration' to those who weren’t. Once Maria recovered from the mind control they followed her instructions to find the carrier. Their objective? Help SHIELD and recover a second infinity stone, having already secured the tesseract.

So this group of Inactive Rangers storms the carrier. Two flying zords circle the carrier to make sure nothing gets away.

Maria and Charlie head for Loki. Another pair of rangers head for Hulk, hoping they can help in any way there, and Dana and Trent go find Fury.

Maria and Charlie get there in time to see Loki stab Coulson.

Thor cries out at the sight. Maria must make some noise herself, that's one of her best friends after all, because Loki turns and sees her. He's surprised to see she's obviously free of him again, and goes to take over her mind again. He teleports right in front of her, faster than she can move, and touches the scepter to her chest again. 

This time it doesn’t work.

A blue glow does come out of the scepter, but it's kept out of her chest by a faint yellow glow. It looks vaguely like someone poured a blue drink on yellow plastic.

Just like canon Loki failed to control Tony, looked confused for a second and then tried again, this Loki also tries again. He also fails again, except this time Maria looks down at the faint yellow glow, gathers it in her fist, and clocks Loki on the face. 

Hard.

Loki goes flying and crashes against the glass cage still holding Thor. He hits it hard enough to form a small crack. He looks up at Maria in shock, and sees her looking down at the white and yellow glove now covering her arm halfway up her forearm.

Loki gets to his feet and takes an enraged step forward. "How dare-"

Loki gets shot by a laser, blasting him through a wall and out of the room.

There's a moment of silence.

"...so that's what it does."

Maria had been too angry at Loki to notice Charlie had immediately ran to kneel by Coulson's side the moment they entered the room. Loki had been too distracted by Maria to notice Charlie performing some of the minor magic he could still do in order to try to keep Coulson alive. And everyone had been too busy to realize Coulson still had the loaded gun on his lap, right up until he fired it. 

Maria quickly keyed up her comm, and told the Ranger pair that went after Hulk to instead track Loki before he escaped the carrier. Once done, she turned to open Thor's cage, and then she dropped to her knees by Coulson's side. 

"Hey Phil. How are you feeling?"

"Surprisingly good, seeing as I have a hole in my chest."

Maria puts a hand over Charlie's, and immediately her gloved hand flashes Yellow, then the glow fades and her hand is left bare as Charlie's hands seem to glow brighter, turning a darker yellow as he pulls more energy into healing Coulson. 

Thor had rushed over as soon as he was free, and thus witnessed all of it. He was still quietly considering it when Fury rushed into the room, followed closely by Dana and Trent. 

Dana had only told Fury (with files to prove it) that she'd served next to Maria once as part of a special and secret taskforce, and now when Maria needed help she had contacted Dana and Dana had mounted a rescue and then come here. The alibi had been more or less good enough to keep Fury from immediately asking too many questions - they all knew he would as soon as things calmed down- except, Thor had seen Dana's eyes flash with a pink spark when she walked in and saw Maria, and he finally put the pieces together.

"Odin's beard! You're Power Rangers! It is an honor! Tales of Power Rangers are told across the nine realms, and those of Earth's Rangers are particularly epic!"

Everyone looks at Thor, then everyone looks at Maria. 

Maria looks at Phil, then Fury, then Dana. She shrugs and says "I trust these two." 

Trent points a thumb at Thor "and him?" 

"He's the Norse god of thunder. You take it up with him."

"Actually," Dana jumps in, "can the two of you hunt down Loki?"

As she speaks, Dana steps forward and puts a hand on Maria's shoulder. Immediately her hand glows a faint pink, and the yellow around the other two intensifies.

Trent nods. He knows since he shares neither a color nor a team with any of them, he'd have a harder time sharing energy, and would probably tire himself more than help, so him and Thor will be more useful hunting down Loki, and Trent's invisibility will help against Loki's tricks. Plus, Trent can lecture Thor about the importance of Ranger Secret Identities as they go. 

So they depart and Phil and Fury are left alone with Charlie, Maria and Dana. 

There's a bit of an uncomfortable silence, until Phil says, "so, a Power Ranger?"

And Maria smirks, "well, we're no Captain America, but we're still pretty cool"

Phil snorts. 

Maria can feel Fury's eye on her. She doesn't look up or move her hands from where she's supporting Charlie. "Sir, I was not at liberty to discuss my Ranger past outside of an emergency as big as this one."

Dana jumps in.

"That's true. Ranger Corps internal rules aside, Hill and I both served under the Lightspeed Rescue Program in Mariner Bay. Colonel Mitchells was in charge of the project, he can tell you more about it and why we really couldn’t speak of it."

Fury nods. Then Charlie asks Phil to put some pressure on his wound. "You are still very badly injured. I did all I could, and that wound is not immediately lethal anymore, but I could only heal your main organs. You still have a massive hole in your chest and are losing a lot of blood. Sir, you should call for a medical team." That last bit is directed to Fury.

Fury nods and calls for a team. The team had already been en route and arrive quickly. In short order they move to get Coulson on a gurney. Since everyone was crouched around him, they get up to make space. The medical team leaves.

Maria collapses.

Dana catches her by one arm, and Fury by the other. Maria has gone very pale and looks completely dizzy.

Fury curses and asks what the fuck is happening now. Dana takes one look at how pale Charlie is also and starts swearing.

"Maria! How long has your body been fighting that creep's mental invasion? And how much energy did you just give Charlie? You idiot, you should be resting right now! When was the last time you slept?"

"Uh. Like, three days ago? Loki didn’t exactly care enough to let us sleep. Or eat."

Maria blinks up groggily at Dana. Behind them, even Charlie seems to be swaying, but Maria is the one who looks moments away from passing out. 

"Help me lay her down." Dana tells Fury. "And Charlie, sit before you fall over."

Dana puts a hand to her ear. "Earhardt? Land that eagle and get your ass in here, I have two exhausted idiots here who are running dangerously low on Yellow energy."

She drops her hand and starts checking Maria over. Fury is already taking her pulse. "Is she going to be okay?"

Dana frowns. "She should be, but this is weird. Sure, she's had a taxing three days, but neither of them should be this tired right now."

"Uh. Actually." Charlie chimes in. Both Dana and Fury turn to look at him, Maria too out of it to focus on him. "This may be a good moment to mention that I've never really studied medicinal magic. Udonna taught all of us a few basic spells, but I was not the team medic, so I never did anything bigger." 

"So, what," asks Fury, "you improvised? On a chest wound?"

"Ish? I used all those little medical spells and pushed them to the limit. Magic is all about intent, after all, and it got easier when Maria started helping because she REALLY intended to save that guy. It just may have not been the most energy-efficient way to do it. It also got much easier once Dana started helping, I'm guessing because you're an actual doctor so you know what you're doing, Dana."

Dana nodded pensively at that. Fury was taken aback by seeing all these people had done to save both Maria and Phil. 

He was still thinking of something to say when Taylor ran in.  Taylor proceeded to give energy to Charlie and Maria. Once complete all three of them had to he taken to medbay for rest where Maria slept for almost 24 hours. 

Loki was caught by all the Rangers and Avengers in the carrier, and his plan was stopped there. The invasion never happened, and the Rangers kept at least one of the Stones. 

And Maria saved the world even though she'd been kidnapped and brainwashed. 

Then again, that's what Power Rangers do.

* * *

Version 1: LOL Nice Try Buddy

Loki touches the scepter to Maria's chest and the Yellow energy surges up and blows up. Everyone gets thrown back and that part of the tunnel completely collapses. Loki uses his and the scepter's magic to get himself and his people out, and they assume Maria died under the rubble.

However the Grid energy could sense that Maria was attacked by an infinity stone while in the blast radius of another unstable infinity stone, so it gets extra protective and extra powerful. Maria is trapped but in some sort of Grid energy cocoon. She's unharmed and every ranger within the same hemisphere as she is can sense that she needs help. A Zord is sent to dig her out fairly quickly but in order not to blow her cover, and since they're already there, the Rangers dig all of the survivors out and justify their presence by saying that the alien energy explosion tripped their sensors and they came to check it out. 

When Loki sees Maria again in the carrier he's suitably intimidated and doesn’t share his theories about what happened.


	3. Why Interrupting Meetings Fail (Ranger Maria)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even SHIELD's Deputy Director needs to take time off. Unfortunately, someone chose the wrong time to go after her. Lightspeed Rescue Yellow Ranger Maria verse. Background Blackhill.
> 
> Primary author: Jaguarspot for v1, auwana for v2
> 
> No archive warnings apply; slight crack

Version 1: Just a Conference

Being a SHIELD agent is a job. And like all jobs, it gives vacation time, and those vacations have to be scheduled ahead of time. 

Normally, the vacations of anyone as high ranking as Maria, anything regarding her schedule really, is kept under tight lock. Both to protect her, and to protect the organization from being attacked on dates an enemy knows some of the leaders are out of the way.

However, this time, Maria asked for a specific week of vacation, and she asked months in advance. So whichever hacker managed to get the info had months to do it and then discreetly sell it. 

So the date comes, Maria clocks off, and the helicarrier drops her off wherever they are and Shield pays for her plane ticket to wherever she's going to go. But she'd also already bought the ticket, so the hacker knew where in the world she was going to and the would-be-assassins were already in the city. 

Maria gets off the plane and safely gets to her hotel. That reservation had not been made through SHIELD, so the killers had to wait to see where she would be staying and then scope the place out and wait for a chance to strike.

Which means Maria had a peaceful night. 

The next morning she and a handful of other people leave the hotel together. Maybe some 10 people, plus Maria. The assassins quickly run profiles for the other people, but find only a bunch of unrelated civilians with nothing remarkable about them other than there seems to be no link between any of them.

Maria and her group are so distracted by each other, and feeling so safe in that place and company, that nobody notices they are being followed. Plus, the killers are professionals, so they know how to hide. 

Anyways, Maria and co enter an event hall in an isolated part of the city. A quick search tells the killers that the building has been rented for the day by someone called Scott, J. L. The rental information says there's going to be a little over a hundred people in attendance, and they will provide their own food, drink and entertainment. The event is called, apparently, "25 year anniversary concert"

The killers see some more people arrive. A few of them are military people or cops, but the great majority are civilians. A few are even household name civilians, like a pop-rock star and an olympic medallist gymnast and a famous comic book artist. The killers decide they can go in, kill Hill, and take some of the famous people as hostages to make a fortune with the ransom. 

They call some hired muscle just in case, and they prepare to storm the place.

Big mistake.

They can hear rock music start. It's strangely alluring. They use the music as cover to get in position without being detected. This concert-goers didn’t even hire security. Seriously, this is going to be so easy, they are going to become so rich after this!

They breach the doors and the music stops. Every single head turns to look at them, including the live band of mostly women up on the stage. 

But hey, if you're breaking in to a party wielding large assault rifles, you expect to draw looks once inside.

So the killers don’t notice anything until one of them fires two shots into the air.

Nobody screams. Almost nobody even flinches. There are confused looks, uncertain looks, incredulous looks, but nobody looks scared.

The fuck? the lead killer thinks, some of these people even seem amused!

"Maria Hill, step forward and none of these people have to die!"

All heads turn at once. It's more than a little unnerving. When have you known a crowd of 100+ people to know the exact location of one specific member of them and turn to look at them at the same time.

The looks clue the killers in about where Maria is. She is sitting at one of the tables scattered around the room. She looks... embarrassed?

She has her head bowed and her hand covering part of her face and she's visibly blushing. She lifts her head just enough to look at the lead killer with the eye not covered by her hand. She's almost pouting. "Seriously? I'm on vacation!" She whines

This is. Not what the killers were expecting. 

Fine. Whatever. They just need to kill her and go. They may even let the other partygoers leave, since the vibe in the room is seriously giving them the creeps.

Idk how to word the next scene but basically the thugs try to move forward, or maybe the leader starts to speak, and is cut off by guitar music. The band suddenly starts playing the MMPR theme song. The whole room bursts into laughter, and everyone stands up and faces the killers. Some people are jumping up and down in anticipation. Most look excited. They start creeping forward. 

Something about the song keeps the thugs from moving, even with all these people advancing on them. 

Then, the band hits the chorus, "Go Go Power Rangers", and the thugs know they are so very screwed.

* * *

Version 2: SHIELD Wanted to Play Hero

Someone in Shield somehow finds out Maria is being targeted. Maybe one of the hired help owes another Agent a favor and calls it into that Agent. "Someone wants an Agent Hill dead. Best get to London while she's still alive." The agent agrees the favor is paid because they LIKE Hill. Hell, maybe it's Natasha who gets the tip from an old contact.

Anyway, Shield finds out. Shield rushes in.

Natasha leads the charge, but she can tell something's not right. There should be guards. There should be a look out. There, in truth, should be screaming civilians.

Maybe the doors are open just a crack. She peers in, sees the situation is handled, and struts in with a pout. "The party isn't supposed to start until I walk in."

Natasha and the other Agents walk in to see the last bad guy get hog tied by an amused guitarist while Maria has the leader by the scruff of his shirt, demanding to know exactly why he wanted her dead and who he was working for, cheerfully explaining how she would make him bleed from his fingerbeds if she didn't like his answers.

Maria recognizes her voice and stops her rant to look at Natasha. The leader shifts his weight and Maria refocuses on him. "if you so much as breathe too deeply I'll start removing your ribs one at a time."

This is when Natasha swoons. Not that anyone can tell.

(The Rangers who are watching her can totally tell.)

None of the bad guys can remember they broke in to a PR meeting, but they firmly remember they stuck their nose where they shouldn't have.


	4. Three Rangers & Their Orgs Respond (Mega Crossover)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alien crashed on Earth. In a jurisdiction nightmare, two different secret organizations respond. Among their number are three hidden Power Rangers. What happens when the alien wants Ranger help?   
> Primary author: Jesi_Ki_Kage, jaguarspot and DontBeJelly
> 
> no archive warnings apply; slight crack; multiple background pairings;  
> Fandoms: Coral Lightning Maria Hill (see a diff one shot), DT Maggie Sawyer, WF Taylor Earhardt (+Maria Rambou).

Version 1: Fine, Have It Your Way

There was several minutes of silence after the third plea made both by the alien for just the Power Rangers to help and the fifth speech by Directors Fury and Henshaw on how the Ranger's identities would be protected, despite the near forty people in the room, that Maggie snapped.

Out of the three of them here she was the Red. Besides, if she lost her job - her entire identity really - from this it was the easiest of the three to walk away from and start over. So Maggie finally has enough of the attempting guilt trip from the various leaders in the room and calls out a reply with a good dose of sarcasm.

"Honestly, you'd think with the amount of times we've saved this planet already you'd stop trying to blackmail us with the same line about protecting us."

And while everyone is still gaping at the implication she’s a Ranger she pulls a flip phone out and dials a number that causes a red glow and as soon as the glow fades she's talking into the phone.

"Delta Tango Romeo, calling in a Whiskey Sierra Wednesday. Requesting authorization to connect for myself and two others. Clean up protocol Papa Foxtrot November." 

Unseen by those around them Maria and Taylor both roll their eyes at the protocol comment. Yes it was another World Saving Wednesday, but the only reason it was a Political Fucking Nightmare was because those in power couldn't let this go.

No one, not even Alex and Lucy standing next to Maggie, heard the response. What everyone did hear was moments later two other phones in the room calling out similar yet different tones. A black and yellow glow accompanying the flipping open and answering acceptance code. A red glow followed moments later.

"Charlie Lima Bravo, authorization received.” Taylor Earhardt answers with a smirk.

"Lima Sierra Yankee, authorization received.” Maria Hill sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose with her free hand, conveniently blocking Fury's expression from view.

"Delta Tango Romeo, authorization received. Progressing with Alpha November until clean up arrives."

The moment Maggie finishes speaking all three close their flip phones in sync, a flash of their respective colors covering them entirely before it settles. Taylor groans in annoyance and even Maria can't help but roll her eyes. Without looking around the three begin to push their to the front of the crowds where the alien was located with the Directors. Sure, have them deal with the Alien Negotiation instead of staying on the sidelines.

"Classic Red," Taylor snarks, "can't wait for the Actives to respond, just had to make a showy entrance." 

Maria snorts.  "Like you didn't spend the entirety of your active career leading for your Red, Eagle?"

"Come off it Panther, not everyone gets the paycheck to match their actual job."

"True. Besides, we both had the luxury of learning without Dr. O breathing down our necks." This time Maggie groaned, gaze cast to the ceiling.

"Don't remind me. That man could give Stark a run for his money."

Taylor and Maria both shutter slightly. By this point the three women were standing in front of the alien who demanded that only the Power Rangers help. None of them glanced at the two directors, choosing to continue distracting their audience instead of providing answers.

"Never meet your heroes. It's not worth it." 

The subtle glare Maria sent at the alien was not a slight about the personal call out, it wasn't. While the three women held a casual conversation everyone else was trying to figure out what to do next. Mostly just how to process this new information and not the perception of betrayal way more people were feeling than deserved to feel it.

Thankfully, before they could say anything eight beams of different colored lights appeared between the three women and the crowd. The lights revealed themselves to be the active Ranger team and three of the senior Inactives who handled the political nightmare that came from the Ranger version of getting everyone to sign NDAs. Of course, these non-disclosure agreements were linked to the Grid and therefore far more effective than any piece of paper alone.

* * *

Version 2: No Patience For This BS

Maggie is getting sick and TIRED of the guilt trips. Maybe the threat is in sight, and a couple of the fliers like Kara and Thor have taken off towards it. And Maggie decides, fuck it, this is already out of ranger jurisdiction because it doesn't involve the Zeo Crystal, might as well go full asshole.

"You really want the Power Rangers to solve this?" she demands, much to the surprise of Alex and Lucy standing next to her.

The alien nods desperately. "Yes. Please!"

"Fine." The flip phone comes out, but she doesn't hit the code to morph. Instead, she summons the T-Rex Zord.

It promptly crushes the threat in about twenty six seconds, narrowly avoiding the flying heroes. It's really kind of gross, all the mashed bits hanging out of the Zord's mouth. The alien is looking at Maggie with a lot more fear than before.

Taylor blinks and is kinda impressed with just how many fucks this Red does not give. 'Cause a full Zord is a negative amount of fucks. 

"That was maybe a little excessive?"

"I'm an American cop, 'excessive' is the only kind of force I know." Maggie glares at the alien. "Do not ask the biggest, most successful group of warriors to fight your battles. You will NEVER like the outcome." She kinda storms away instead of showing how fucking terrified she is of what Lucy and Alex will say when they get home, if they'll say anything at all.

Maria looks at Fury, tilts her head towards Maggie. "Someone needs to talk her down."

He nods, not even considering her being a Ranger, and tells her to update him in an hour before looking over the stunned gathering. 

"Everyone go the fuck home."

* * *

Version 3: Since When Did the Black Widow Know the Power Rangers?

Natasha knows Maria is a Ranger, and knows this is well below a Ranger level threat. (Or, we can go with Matters of Circumstance verse and IS a Ranger herself.) Either way.

Dana from Lightspeed Rescue calls, and like, Natasha doesn’t even blink when everyone looks at her because did the Black Widow honestly have her cell phone on her??

She puts the call on speaker. “In the middle of an apocalypse already, so you better not be telling me Mariner Bay has a problem.”

“You’re party is not an apocalypse. Tell everyone they are more than capable of handling it without the help of the Power Rangers.”

Natasha pouts. “Are you sure you’re not bored?” Maria is trying so very hard not to laugh at the sheer confusion of the other Avengers because how does Natasha have a direct line to the Power Rangers?

“If it was a problem meant for us, we’d already have dealt with it. Do your job, Widow, and stay out of my city!”

Natasha rolls her eyes and tucks her phone away. She claps Steve on the shoulder. “You heard the woman, let’s go earn our keep.”

Steve chuckles because he’s the least surprised, honestly. If anyone among them was gonna know a Ranger, it’d be the mysterious one of them all.

After the battle, Fury is wiping blood off his split lip and is like “Agent Romanov, were you ever going to inform us of your connection with the Power Rangers?”

She shrugged. “Not my secret to tell, sir.”

Tony just mock glares at her, "When the HELL did you meet and work with the Power Rangers??"

“I was freelance before Shield, Stark, you know that.” A smirk. “Not all my work was for the worst of the highest bidders.”

* * *

Version 4: Oh Crap It's Go Time

At first they thought this would be a trivial meeting. Likely the most dramatic part being the jurisdiction nightmare sure to come from having more than one secret organization respond. But as the leader of the crashed ship explains what they witnessed the three hidden Rangers feel more and more dread begin to build.

Their escort ship being ambushed. The woman who was commanding the ship being tortured. Mentions of Astronema's return. Some sort of energy rushing over the captured woman before the signal dropped and their ship was attacked and crashed on Earth.

Cue Maggie, Maria and Taylor all making eye contact. 

Maggie whips out a cell phone neither Alex or Lucy recognize. "Delta Tango Romeo, calling in a FOxtroy Mike Golf Friday. Requesting authorization to connect for myself and two others. Clean up protocol Papa Foxtrot November." Fucking Mind Game Fridays. The worst.

A black and yellow glow joins the red coming from Maggie. All three speak into their phones. When they close their phones in sync they immediately transform. Three rangers are now standing in the crowd making their way towards the now extremely nervous alien.

The conversation this time is different. The questions being asked between the rangers - both aloud to the alien and over comms to each other - are serious, urgent. They don't have time for people to ask WTF. They have a Ranger to save.

Moments later the active Rangers beam in along with three other full teams. It's the most armored Rangers any of them have seen in one place that's not a battle field. It makes several people very, very nervous about just what is going on.


	5. allergic to cats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria Hill is dangerously allergic to cats and everyone at SHIELD knows it. 
> 
> ...but not everything that looks like a cat is actually a cat, is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one follows our headcanon that Maggie Sawyer from Supeprgirl and Maria Hill were twin sisters estranged at 14 who reconnected after they both became rangers in different teams, Maria as Yellow in LSR and Maggie as Red in DT. All those hcs are explored in other fics we've written, if you'd like to read more about them.

Quick scene, in a verse where Maria was a PR but Fury doesnt know, and many PR have flerkkens but Maria doesn't, and Fury doesn't know any of that either.

Fury starts grumbling about his cat being sick. Maria mostly ignores it the first couple of times. She's heard of Fury's cat, and caught glimpses in his office, but never met the thing. 

But by the next day she overhears him asking one of their scientists in the alien division if they knew anything about veterinary care. She's surprised, because Fury -never- brings personal matters into work. Some agents wonder if he even has a life outside the Carrier. Some wonder if he's a robot.

So him talking about his pet troubles two days in a row catches Maria's attention.

She knows Fury is the type to see a problem and immediately move to solve it, so she knows if it was just a matter of going to the vet, he would have done it already.

She gets a suspicion. She remembers that assassination or kidnapping attempts that focus on his office always fail spectacularly. 

Maria had never met Goose mainly because she had a dangerous allergy to cats. It's marked clearly on her medical file, so Fury knows this. He cannot have her or anyone realize Goose is not actually a cat, so he'd kept them intentionally separate, and been transparent about that under the guise of keeping his right hand safe. Maria knows she's not allergic to flerkkens but since she thought Goose was a cat she'd also kept herself away.

She thinks back and realizes her allergies have sometimes bothered her when she's around other agents who own cats because they have fur on their clothes, but she never had a problem on the carrier even though Fury has kept Goose there in the past and Maria sees him every day. And no one is THAT careful about pet hair in their clothes.

She asks Fury what Goose's symptoms are and then texts the PR flerkken chatroom with the symptoms. When they confirm it sounds as something a few of their pets have had over the years, she asks Fury if she can meet Goose. At his raised eyebrow, she says Goose's symptoms sound like something an old army friend's cat had once. She says the cat got sick some 25 years back but is currently perfectly healthy. The dates are not true, but they're a way to subtly let Fury know something is up. He knows Goose had been with Dr. Lawson -at least- 10 years before Carol "died", and Goose showed no signs of age even all this time later.

Fury takes Maria to his office to meet Goose. Maria has an epipen in her pocket because her plan is basically "pet the cat, and if you dont break out in hives find a way to ask if it's not a flerkken". It's not her best plan, but she's feeling particularly ranger-y at the moment.

It turns out to be for nothing. She walks into the office where Goose is lying on the cat bed, looking bad. Still she perks up when Maria gets close. Maria hands Fury the epipen, gets a totally-not-worried eyeroll for that, and sticks out a hand for Goose to sniff.

Goose sniffs Maria's hand, and without getting up pushes his head into her hand. Then Goose opens her mouth, lets out a tentacle, wraps it around Maria's wrist, and moves her hand so she's petting Goose's achy stomach instead.

Maria and Fury glance at each other. Realize neither looks surprised or startled. Fury realizes Maria doesn't look like she was afraid Goose would eat her.

"Well. That answers that."

"Does it, Hill? Cause i only got more questions, not answers"

"I have a few friends who have the same kind of cat. They say theirs have had symptoms like this before, but they'd prefer to actually meet Goose before giving any medical advice in case it's not actually the same problem."

"Uh huh. And where did these friends of yours get their cats?" 

Maria shrugs. "I dont have one, sir."

Fury glares at the non-answer, but knows this is not the time to push.

They talk logistics a little. He still 'subtly' (maria gives him the most deadpan looks ever) tries to get information. But they arrange for the both of them and Goose to take a jet to a location Maria will not disclose. Fury would put up more of a fight, but Goose is an excellent judge of character and she has been purring nonstop since Maria started petting her.

They end up on a ranger base, but one of the new ones. Nowhere there ever were active rangers, rather made by inactives later. 

It's by a forest, because it's one of their nature preserves for some of the crazy species they come across during their active days (and later too. A ranger's life never really stops being weird). 

Later Fury will discover none of his trackers nor the jet's GPS can tell him where exactly they were. 

Anyways, they get off the jet in a big ranch, far from any cities, surrounded by a strangely tall wooden fence. 

Fury and Maria land in a ranch. Fury can see posts like the ones used to tie up horses, but they are in a wide variety of sizes. From ones that would fit a pony to ones more than twice the height to tie up a horse. His first thought is 'elephant', especially when he sees the ground around that post is flatter than anywhere else, as if something very heavy usually stood there.

Then he remembers he has a tiny, fuzzy alien in a pet carrier on his hand, and reconsiders.

Fury keeps looking at everything as they approach the building in front of them. He decides he loses nothing by asking, and asks Hill what the tallest post is for. She winces, knowing it's mostly for riding the Zords when there is no active team to tame them and keep them exercised.

"Uh. I think some people here use that to ride a t-rex"

"..."

"..."

"Tyrannosaurus Rex?"

"...yes sir"

"Huh"

They walk the rest of the way in silence

Fury and Maria walk towards the ranch building up ahead. Fury can see a few parked vehicles and a few people in the distance. Nothing that looks particularly noteworthy, but he knows better than to believe that.

There's even a couple people sitting on the porch of the ranch when they get there. They don't get up but they do greet Maria by name.

Fury just keeps looking everywhere. Once inside, the place looks... normal. There's a handful of people doing normal things. Watching tv or cooking or just hanging out. Like a slightly big farm. But Fury realizes that everyone seems to know Maria, and nobody seems bothered by the fact they don't know him.

"Hill?"

One very important skill of a director is the ability to convey a very strongly worded WTF with only that one word. Hill understands what he just asked.

"There's an on-site veterinarian here. We're going to see him" she says.

A black man seated in the room they're passing scoffs loudly. 

Maria stops and turns to him. "Something funny, Ethan?"

"That's all you're here for?"

Maria raises an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Good luck!" Ethan says cheerfully. Too cheerfully, Maria and Fury noted.

That puts Fury on edge, but Maria shrugs and carries on, looking like an annoyed aunt that already knows she's gonna walk in on the mess her toddler nephews have made and has accepted she's gonna have to deal with it.

They get to a regular looking vet examination room. Fury raises an eyebrow at the lack of a vet. Maria tells him this area is just for regular animals.

Then she inputs a code on a control panel and a little trapdoor opens. She walks down without hesitation. Fury follows her with a hand near his gun, though he does relax a bit when Goose presses as close to his other hand as she can from within the carrier and starts purring.

They get to another examination room. This one seems equipped for large animals, but also has a few machines and medicines that look slightly alien, and something that looks like the chargers for electric cars in parking lots (for small zords and sentient bikes, not that Fury knows this).

Inside the vet room there's Cole, certified vet for regular, alien, mechanical, and all sorts of animals and zords. He deals with everything animal related. And he's talking to Maggie, who is holding an egg the size of an american football and an egg the size of a baseball, both with weird patterns on them. 

Fury realizes pretty soon that this is Maria's sister that he had never known her to interact with. While Cole checks Goose out and starts treatment, the sisters are having what is clearly an old argument. Maggie keeps trying to hand the eggs to Maria (Maggie is wearing gloves) and Maria keeps refusing, saying she doesn't have the time or space for the big one, and couldn't explain the small one. Fury realizes the small one is a flerkken egg. Maria is dangerously allergic to cats, so having a flerkken would indeed either raise eyebrows, or make people figure her allergy is not that bad thus putting her in danger cause people would be less careful around her.

Ethan comes down to tease the sisters about whatever.

Maybe their old argument. Maybe something else. Fury doesn’t get the chance to find out. Maria tricks them both into Maggie handing Ethan the large egg, and Fury gets to see a tiny velociraptor be born and imprint on Ethan. Ethan really wants to be mad but can't.

Because of Ethan’s Blue Shark Ranger energy signature, Cole declares the baby will grow up into a semiaquatic raptor with shark characteristics, and the penny finally drops for Fury that these are power rangers. He says nothing but can tell both twins realized he figured it out. Neither seems to mind. Maggie keeps telling Maria how cool it would be if she had a rock climbing raptor.

They finally get ready to leave after Cole treats Goose and gives Fury care instructions. Maggie manages to slip the flerkken egg into Maria's bag. Maria doesnt notice, Fury does but says nothing.

They get back to SHIELD, Natasha shows up and starts asking where they went. Gets no straight answer. One way or another Nat ends up with the egg, and it hatches into a tiny black kitten of a flerkken. After she freaks out and gets an explanation from Fury and Hill, she adopts the tiny alien literal black hole of a kitten and names it Liho. The end.


End file.
